


I've got one hand in my pocket (and the other one is flicking a cigarette)

by grabmyboner



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy loves Steves hands and fingers, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Character Analysis, Character Study, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Billy Hargrove, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hand & Finger Kink, Harringrove, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Smut, Snippets, Time Skips, Top Steve Harrington, Touch-Starved, Touching, we ALL love steves hands and fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: The first time Billy sees Steve, he sees his hands before he sees the boy. He’s at his locker, pulling out books and turns to get slapped in the shoulder by a waving hand. He follows the floundering limb to the prettiest person he’s ever seen.-prompt: ngl im like that anon but its like i read fics n steve does the shit i do?? like ill be like y did i do that then steve does it and im like its funny how bitches turn into my fans.. like steves entire fit was mine now its like i dress up ashim everyday??
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 19
Kudos: 192





	I've got one hand in my pocket (and the other one is flicking a cigarette)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> happy (early) birthday to my sexy latina wife, please step on my throat and hit me with that sour milkshake. love u gio. 
> 
> ty to my gf for being my beta. u rock my socks off (among other things) 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> a prompt from an ask i received on tumblr a while ago that sparked some ideas. thanks nonnie.  
> my tumblr is grabmyboner.tumblr.com :))
> 
> title is from hand in my pocket by alanis morissette! 
> 
> enjoy, comments are always welcome! happy reading friends :)

The first time Billy sees Steve, he sees his hands before he sees the boy. He’s at his locker, pulling out books and turns to get slapped in the shoulder by a waving hand. He follows the floundering limb to the prettiest person he’s ever seen. He never really thought of anyone as pretty, but he doesn’t know how else to explain this boy. This boy with snow skin, speckled with spots, pink lips, and these eyes that held all the world's innocence in them. He was _pretty_. 

“Oh, man! Sorry! Totally my bad,” The pretty boy says. 

Billy’s eyes are stuck on those pink lips, watching him as he licks at the chapped skin. 

“Don’t sweat it, pretty boy.” Billy hears himself say. 

He blinks back at Billy and smiles slightly, “Uh, S-Steve—my name, it’s uh Steve... Harrington! Steve—Harrington.” He stammers. 

Billy smiles and sways back a bit to lean against his locker. “Billy Hargrove. Nice to meet you, Steve Harrington.” 

-

The second time Billy sees Steve is on Halloween. He once again sees his hands before he sees the boy. 

Billy goes to grab at the bottle of vodka, only to knock hands with someone else reaching for it. 

He looks up and is met with a pair of sunglasses. 

“Harrington. Who are you supposed to be?” Billy asks. 

Steve brings his hands up and waves them around, doing a little spin to show off his costume. 

“Tom Cruise. Risky Business.” He wiggles his fingers at Billy, “And what are you? A sexy calendar model?” 

Billy smiles shark-like at him and grabs at the lapels of his jacket. He pulls them slightly wider to reveal his beer-soaked torso. 

“Terminator. But glad to know you think I’m sexy.” 

Steve pulls his sunglasses off and spins them around, Billy watches his nimble fingers twirl the frame with ease. 

-

The third time Billy sees Steve Harrington, he’s catching the basketball Tommy Hernandez is throwing at his head with quick reflexes and long fingers curving around the ball. 

“Piss off, Tommy. Not in the mood.” Steve says as he places the basketball between his hip and arm. 

Tommy’s laugh echoes through the hall, “What’s up, Harrington? Did little miss priss finally dump your dumb ass?” 

Billy watches as the scene unfolds and Steve’s long legs bring him chest to chest with Tommy. He drops the ball and shoves the smaller boy. Tommy barely budges, feet planted ready for the hit. 

_Plant your feet. Draw a charge._

“Woah, amigos. Cool it, yeah?” Billy says. He walks over to stand next to the pair and watches as they eye each other. 

“Yeah, Stevie. Cool it.” Tommy smirks. 

Tommy might have been expecting a shove, but he definitely was not expecting Steve to punch him in the face. 

There’s blood on the basketball court. And on Billy’s shoes. 

Billy’s hand is gripping onto the scruff of Steve’s neck, Steve stumbling along the court as he gets dragged outside by Billy. 

Billy finally relents when they reach an alleyway. Slumping against the wall, Steve prods at his bleeding knuckles—refusing to make eye contact with Billy. 

A bloodied sneaker comes into view to nudge at his clasped hands. 

“Some tough shit in there, pretty boy. Stupid shit, but tough nevertheless.” 

Steve thinks that might almost be a compliment. If he squinted. 

“Yeah, Well,” Steve sighs out, “If there’s one thing I am, it’s stupid.” 

Billy crouches down to get eye level with Steve. He reaches for Steve’s hands, and holds them in his own, examining the damage. 

As he makes his assessment he reaches a hand up and taps Steve on the chin. 

Brown meets blue and waits patiently. 

“Don’t say that. Don’t call yourself stupid.” Billy says firmly. “C’mon, let’s get some ice and wash this out. Who knows where Tommy’s been.” 

Steve’s hand tightens around Billy’s as they both stand up, they linger with clasped hands for a second staring at each other before a loud noise of a door slamming jolts them apart.

-

Billy doesn’t know how many times he’s seen Steve Harrington. He stopped counting after the first time he got on his knees and nosed at Steve’s crotch in the woods surrounding the quarry. And that was seven months ago. 

He has become extremely acquainted with Steve Harrington’s hands and fingers over these past seven months. 

In these past seven months, Billy has seen them in action in multiple capacities: 

_Pulling at Billy’s hair_

_Holding his hand when they sit on the couch watching movies_

_On the small of his back when he walks past him_

_Patting him on the back during basketball training_

_Pushing fingers into his mouth, lapping the digits in his cum_

_Pressed against his throat as he pushes him down against the mattress_

_Or like right now; slowly working him open on the king sized bed in his king sized room._

“ _Stevie,”_ Billy sighs out, “M’ready.” 

Steve’s skilled fingers curve up and halt, just short of reaching Billy’s prostate. 

“I don’t think you are.” Steve counters, speaking the words into Billy’s toned thigh. “Think I could still fit another finger in here, maybe my whole fist?” 

Billy groans when Steve’s fingers inch up and put slight pressure on his prostate. 

“Please.” he basically whimpers. 

He feels Steve smile against his skin, his three fingers still sliding in and out of him. Steve presses a kiss on his thigh and works his way up slowly til he reaches the crease of his groin, nuzzling against the coarse hair. 

His fingers _stretch_ Billy open, like he has done time and time again.

And Billy is amazed every time at what Steve’s hands can do. 


End file.
